Mine
by lunarlily828
Summary: These are oneshots of the girls thoughts on there boyfriends and crushes. HinataNaruto InoShikamaru TentenNeji SakuraSasuke maybe others..
1. Hinata's thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Hyuuga Hinata sighed as she laid on the soft grass next to her boyfriend Uzumaki Naruto. Today was a good day, Naruto-kun had come back from his mission with no injuries. And he took her out to lunch. After the lunch of Ramen they took a walk through the park. They ended up laying down on the grass to watch the clouds. Hinata looked over to her boyfriend to ask him something when she noticed he was fast asleep. A soft giggle escaped her lips. "Oh Naruto-kun" she whispered . She realized he must have been exhausted from his A-ranked mission. She smiled he was the man of her dreams the one she had admired and loved since she was in the academy. He was the one to return her love. She looked up to his head of spiky gold hair. The hair she loved to run her fingers through. The hair that was like the sun. Her pupil-less lavender eyes slipped down to his closed ones. She pictured his cerulean orbs. The one's she loved to drown in. The ones that used to show all of his pain and sorrow in his childhood. She felt her heart fill with love because she knew that his eyes have changed. They now held warmth but even she could see that deep down he still remembered his pain. Her eyes moved to his cheeks. His whisker marks were still there though a little faded. She blushed and giggled, those whisker marks made him look so cute. She looked down to his lips. The one's she loved to kiss. She blushed like a strawberry when she realized what she just thought. But still she loved those lips that showed all of his smiles. Her favorite smile was his foxy grin that he loved to flash her. She knew that he had a smile to all of his emotions. She looked down to his stomach, there was where the demon kyuubi was sealed. But she didn't care, Naruto wasn't a demon and she knew that. She couldn't understand how the village could hate him and believe he was the kyuubi himself. She smiled this was her Naruto-kun then she blushed she would love him no matter what because he was the only one who filled her with the feeling of safety. He also filled her with courage and made her feel like she was worth something. She made a vow right there as she looked at her Naruto-kun that she would always love him, care for him and protect him. She smiled and quietly scooted over to him curled up and rested her head on his chest. She blushed when she felt his arm pull her closer. "Aishiteru Hina-chan" he whispered. "Aishiteru Naruto-kun" she whispered back, then she quickly fell into a dreamless sleep. Her last thought was _I'm glad he's mine………_

ME: YAY! I finished my first chapter! Sorry if it isn't that great I'm getting better next chapter will be Ino and Shikamaru


	2. Ino's thoughts

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"That good for nothing lazy-ass bum of a boyfriend err where is he!" growled Yamanaka Ino. "I can't believe he stood me up!". Fists clenched, face red from unshed anger, she stomped down to her boyfriends favorite place to watch the clouds. That's where she spotted his head. She stomped over there and took a breath ready to scream. Her fist in a punching position. Before she could unleash her wrath she took a look at him. Her anger disappeared as she found her boyfriend Nara Shikamaru fast asleep._ He looks so cute!_ she smiled at her thoughts and quietly crouched down to examine her sleeping boyfriend. She looked at his brown hair in a ponytail, personally she liked it when his hair was down but she couldn't persuade him to keep it down in public._ At least he keeps it down for me on dates. _She blushed then her sky-blue eyes looked down to his closed lids. She loved his eyes she could tell all of his emotions in them. His eyes could show when he's worried, thinking, happy, sad. She could tell them all. _How the hell did I ever fall in love with this total lazy-ass……. But I'm glad I did. _She looked down to his lips. She then smirked and slowly leaned forward. She gave him a quick peck on the lips. She blushed when he started to stir. "Ino?" he said bewildered then he remembered _Awe crap I forgot about are date man I'm going to get it, how troublesome._ But before he could even speak of an apology Ino grabbed his hand, pulled him up and started dragging him to a nearby restaurant. "You owe me Shika-kun!" she laughed. "Troublesome woman." "What was that!"

BONK…… _He'll never change but I'm glad he's mine……..my lazy-ass_

**ME**: Yay second chapter done sorry that it's really short and it's not that great but I'm trying. This chapter goes to Xx-S H I N O B I-xX who was my first reviewer! Thanks for reading please review!


	3. Tenten's thoughts

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Tenten sipped from her water bottle, she had just finished training with her boyfriend and teammate Hyuuga Neji. She looked over to him. He was sitting below a tall oak tree meditating. She smiled, the Hyuuga prodigy always getting stronger. Though he had changed, before all he talked about was fate and how he loathed the main branch. Now he was like a big brother to Hinata-chan and has lightened up. She was grateful for that, she really needed to thank Naruto he was the one who really changed Neji-kun around. On her tip-toes she slowly crept next to the genius. Her amber eyes looked him over. She looked at his long dark chocolate brown hair. She smirked she loved his hair she didn't know way but he looked good with it. She looked toward his forehead where the cursed seal was she couldn't understand why the main branch cursed their family members but then again it really wasn't any of her business. She looked to his pupil-less lavender which were now closed. She absolutely loved his eyes they were just so pretty, she could stare into them for hours. Her eyes traced over his lips, she loved when he smiled which was rare but very precious to her. She couldn't help but blush, others would probably call him a total jerk or human ice cube. But to her he was far from it, he always protected her cared for her and she knew he loved her though he didn't usually say it._ I love you so much Neji-kun more than you'll ever know._ "I love you to, Tenten"he said. "Hey, what did I tell you about reading my mind Hyuuga!" she glared. "Sorry." he said. She giggled and couldn't help but hug him. He then opened his eyes and smiled at her. She looked up to him and blushed._ I'm just so glad he's mine…even if he can be a jerk…._

**Me**: Yay third chapter but my chapters seem to be getting smaller I'll be sure to make Chapter 4 larger. I would use aishiteru but "aishiteru so much" sounded kind of weird. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW I love reviews even if it's total criticism!


	4. Sakura's Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_**These are things Sasuke said. **These are thoughts._

Haruno Sakura seemed to float down the path. Emerald eyes sparkling and picnic basket in hand. Well then again, this was her second date with her new boyfriend and long time crush Uchiha Sasuke. She came upon the clearing of where Sasuke was supposed to meet her. She caught sight of him but instead of yelling to him she ducked behind a tree to watch him. She giggled there he was pacing back and forth mumbling. She could barely suppress her laughter. She looked toward his navy-black hair. It was in the same style of when they were genin. He kept it that way because he didn't want to look any thing like Itachi. Her emerald eyes looked into his onyx, which showed he was in deep thought. She blushed he had changed a lot. He had finished his life goal of killing his brother and was now an ambu for Konoha. When they were younger he had been so cold now he had lightened up. She remembered what he had said to Naruto, _**I realize that I have friends and people who really care for me, I should have seen it sooner.** _He had definitely changed. She blushed a pretty of pink when she remembered what he said to her a couple of nights ago '**_Aishiteru Sakura'._** She shook her head to clear her thoughts and went back to watching Sasuke. He was now on the grass meditating. Ever so quietly she crawled toward him. Then put down her basket and hugged him from behind. "Aishiteru Sasuke-kun!" she said. He opened one eye and looked at her. "Your so annoying." he barked back in a cold tone. She gasped "But.." she didn't get to say anymore, because she felt his lips against her own. They finished and she smiled, he smirked. "I was kidding, aishiteru Sakura." She laughed and hugged him.

_He's mine…..HELL YEAH!_

**Me:** Yes chapter 4 is done! I want to thank all my reviewers! Now I need some help do you guys want me to do more pairings if so which ones or do you want me to make more one shots with same couples OR do you want me just to wrap it up with a final chapter? It's your choice so REVIEW NOW! Please and THANKYOU!


	5. Kurenai's thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_thoughts_

Kurenai sat at her kitchen table staring at a picture of her boyfriend Hatake Kakashi. She was dressed very formally because she was waiting to be picked up for her date._ Knowing Kakashi-kun he won't be here for another 3 hours._ She sighed when will he change, then again he probably won't. She went back to staring at the picture. She smiled as her crimson eyes focused on his gravity defying hair. It was a unique shade of silver, that's what she really loved, the color was neat and surprisingly he was born with it. Her eyes focused on his grey eye. The one eye he let the world see, the eye that sparkles when he's happy, and turns cold in the heat of battle. Her eyes turned to his covered one, that eye held a treasure, the Sharingan, she was still puzzled to how he got it when he wasn't a part of the Uchiha clan, maybe he was. Shrugging off her thoughts she went back to observing the photo. A small tint of red appeared on her cheeks when she looked to his covered lips. She smiled as she remembered when he took off his mask, he was so handsome! Emitting a girly giggle she put the picture back on her fridge. She then heard a knock. Quickly she ran to her door and opened it. Standing there was Kakashi, little orange Icha Icha Paradise covering his face.

Eyebrow twitching, she snatched the book threw it inside, closed thedoor and locked it before he could even react. She turned back to him. "Your late!" she said glaring. "Uh well you see there was this cat and.." "LIAR!" she yelled her face in a frown. Then she smiled and laughed, she took his hand and started walking giggling a long the way._ He's such a pervert but still I'm glad he's mine……_

_**Me: Yay 5th chapter done thankies to all of my reviewers! But please I still need help so more pairings more oneshots or a grand finale wrap up your choice SO PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	6. Funny Story

**Hi it's me!_ Sorry this isn't a chapter but I'm just telling you what I'm gonna do. I think I'll do more oneshots and maybe more couples. If you want a certain couple just tell me._**

_**OK well since I'm here want to read a funny story. Well I was online reading reviews. Then I saw the time and noticed I was about to miss Naruto on TV. So I run up the stairs. Doing this caused me to trip and fall upwards so then I fell down the stairs. So I shake off the pain and head back up this time a bit slower. I make it to my room and ended up tripping on something on the ground. So I grab the desk and pull myself up and press the power button. So it turns on and then I find out Naruto was actually in another half an hour. Very angry I stomp out of the room only to trip and fall on my butt.**_

_**Haha what I do to watch Naruto… and yes I did get to watch Naruto without any more injuries. And this is a true storyI swear in fact I still have a bruise!**_

_**Any way plz review and tell me couples you want or any other ideas ok dokey! Got it ? Good!**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	7. Anko's thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Anko leaned against the door frame of the classroom as she watched her boyfriend teach his students. Her boyfriend Iruka was teaching his students about the chuunin exam and she was his special guest. She smiled as she watched him. Her eyes watching his black hair bob in his ponytail. Her violet eyes focused on his warm brown ones. She loved the warmth in them, the kindness, it seemed like nothing could go wrong. _How'd I fall in love with such a nice guy? _She smiled, her wandering eyes then focused on his scar. She didn't know how it happened, maybe an accident or when the kyuubi attacked the village. She closed her eyes to stop thinking about it. When she opened them they focused on his lips. Those lips that smiled all the time for anyone during rain or shine. Kami she loved that smile.** Anko? **Snapping back to reality she realized he was calling her. Putting on a smile she walked to the center and brought out a speech she had written. She smiled at him and he smiled back. _He's a real nice guy and I'm glad he's mine._

_**Me: This isn't the greatest because I don't really know Anko's personality I mean you get a glimpse at her in the chuunin exams but I don't know! I think her eyes are violet I don't have a clue! **_

_**Pairing asked for and dedicated to: A Crazy Girl of Many Names**_

_**REVIEW! If you want a certain pairing tell me!**_


End file.
